


Crush

by Casmopoop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, The imsonia is doing something to me, im so sorry all i write are canon/oc ships, this is my friend fault cuz she told me Aleksi's baby brother and Ji looked cute together, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmopoop/pseuds/Casmopoop
Summary: Guang Hong Ji meets a cute photographer





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First at all, im so sorry? All I can do are canon/oc fics cuz im trash.  
> Also i wanted to write this for a long time now. Even if its trash.  
> Adding to this point, Aleksi (the guy from my other fics) have in fact two brothers.  
> ...So if you are in here for accident, just let me apologize again.  
> SORRY.

Guang Hong Ji felt his chest burning. It seemed as if it would explode at any moment, inside his heart beated a thousand an hour and his head was full of the supportive cries of the crowd. He greeted them timidly as he slid off the rink.

 

His coach was waiting for him, smiling and clapping like everyone else. Ji felt calm for a moment. He leaned against the railing and stepped off.

 

*FLASH*

 

Ji let out a cry of surprise, closing his eyes suddenly. When they were reopened the world was a series of bright lights.

 

"咦!? 这是什么! ??" He exclaimed surprised while rubbing  his eyes with his hands.

 

"Oh god!" Said someone ... In front of him? He could not tell because he was momentarily blind. "A-Are you okay?" The person asked, this time closer.

 

Ji removed his hands from his eyes and blinked several times. _What a powerful flash!_ He thought for a moment before focusing on the person speaking to him. His coach asked the same thing, putting a hand on his shoulders, Ji nodded and after a few more blinks, he could see the person clearly.

 

His heart jump inside his chest.

 

He was a tall young man. From his neck hung what he thought was a very expensive camera, under the camera was an ID with the word MEDIA written in bold. The young man's name was covered by his huge camera.

 

Guang Ji looked him up and down. He was a few centimeters taller than him, his skin was pale and  had a mess of blond hair. Then he noticed that his big blue eyes looked at him with apprehension, as if at some point  was going to cry.

 

His heart pounded as he swallowed.

 

"Are you okay?" The young man asked again.

 

"Y-yes," he replied.

 

"I'm so sorry! I forgot to take the flash off "He apologized. His voice was very sharp and frightened. "I-I should have asked you first if I could take your picture." He took his camera in his hands and offered it to Ji with an apologetic gesture. "Do you want me to erase it?"

 

Ji was silent for a moment. For some reason he could not speak. He had the words there, but he could not say them.

 

"E-excuse me?" Said the young man seemingly uncomfortable.

 

"Ah!" Ji snapped out of his trance. "Oh, no, that's fine. Dont worry, I was just took it by surprise, it was everything. "

 

"Are you sure?" The young man asked again. "I-I can delete it"

 

"N-no. It's fine, really "

 

"He should take another picture, Ji." His coach suddenly said. Ji looked at him in surprise, as if forgetting that he was there. "Surely you have closed your eyes by the flash."

 

"Ah! O-ok "He looked at the tall young man, his eyes on him, waiting for an answer. "You can take another"

 

"Very well," he replied. "Sir, would you mind standing behind him? So you can fit in the frame "

 

Ji and his coach did what the young photographer told them. He for his part, maneuvered with the camera, pressed buttons and accommodated the lens.

 

"Look here, please," he said. Ji felt his cheeks warm and hoped that no one could hear how fast his heart beat. The photographer hit his finger on the trigger and a sharp sound came out of the device when he took the photo. The young man examined it for a moment and then gave Ji and his coach a shy smile. The young skater felt his face warm up. It was a pretty smile. "Thank you very much. You can see the pictures on the newspaper page if you wish. "He took a card from his vest and handed it to Ji's Coach. "Again, thank you very much"

 

The photographer then turned around and returned with the other reporters and the media team. Maybe he also photographs Yuuri.

 

"Come on, Guang Ji," his coach said, pushing him into the resting area.

 

"Y-yes" That was all he said.

 

. . .

 

"Please Phichit do me this favor!"  Guang Ji plead, giving a very deep bow.

 

"You know you do not need to do that," Phichit replied. "You did not even tell me what  you need "

 

Ji straightened up again and stared down, suddenly blushing.

 

"Is it a girl ?!" Phichit suddenly snapped, smiling. "Or a boy?"

 

"N-not so loud!"

 

"But is it? Is it somebody? "

 

"I-is a photographer. He take my picture a moment ago. "

 

"And its he cute?"

 

"Phichit!"

 

"He is?"

 

"…He is…"

 

"Ah little Guang Hong Ji falls in love!"

 

" _ **Phichit**_!"

 

"Why did not you ask for his card at the time?" Phichit asked as they both headed back to the track.

 

"I got nervous," Ji replied, avoiding the curious look of his friend.

 

"Did you get nervous with a photographer but not in front of thousands?" Asked the Thai in amusement.

 

"I-it's different!" He defended himself.

 

"Sure, because he's a cute guy"

 

Ji frowned and clenched his fists as he gave Phichit an annoyed look.

 

Outside Georgi represented his piece; The media cameras gleamed in the crowd and on the railing. Ji looked for the young photographer, there were many, but could not locate the young blond. Maybe he was gone? The very idea made his chest contract, shaking his head, discarding it immediately. The media always stayed until the end of the events.

 

They walked to the side of the railing, hoping to find him.

 

"Is it him?" Phichit suddenly asked, pointing someone with his finger. Ji followed the direction  until he ran into a messy, blond mane. He swallow and nodded, suddenly nervous. "Very good! I'll get back with his number or I will not be back. "

 

Guang Ji watched as his friend, walked among the people, greeted others and came to the photographer. He patted him on the shoulder and the young man seemed to be frightened. Phichit began to say something, to which the young man lowered the camera and nodded. Ji felt as if he was going to vomit.

 

"This has been a bad idea" He thought "Maybe he wants nothing to do with me"

 

Somehow or another he kept waiting, expectant. Phichit was still talking, suddenly turning to where he was and pointing, Ji wanted to scream. The photographer on the other hand was red to the tip of the ears. Phichit said something again. The young man then took out one of the cards he had taken a few moments earlier, said something to one of his companions and suddenly had a pen between his fingers. He wrote something very fast, but instead of giving the card to Phichit, which was what Ji expected, he started to walk towards him.

 

"Oh my God!" He thought in panic as he stirred in his place. Another thought, equally charged with panic, furrowed his mind, shouted at him to fly away from there at once, but the skater's feet were still on the floor, as if they had sunk into something to the ankle.

 

And suddenly he had him there.

 

Right in front of him.

 

His arm extended and between two long, thin fingers held a card. Ji looked at him: He was red and his eyes were turning in a different direction than his.

 

"M-my name is Felix Laaksonen" He said "I-I'll be here for a few more days. W-we could talk "Breathless Ji took the card he was offering. "S-sorry, now I'm working. I'll see you later. That is, if-if you want. "

 

All Ji could do was nod. Felix,  swallow and give him a small smile.

 

"B-bye"

 

"Bye"

 

Felix said goodbye waving his hand and returned practically steaming to his group of companions, who welcomed him with a chorus of whistles. It took him several minuts to take the camera again in his hands and concentrate.

 

Phichit returned to locker rooms with one hand on his lips. Beneath it was a big smile.

 

"Well, I say it was very good," he said taking the card Ji held. "Felix Laaksonen .... Wait a moment. Laaksonen?  Oh my God! "

 

"What? What is it? " Ji asked suddenly frightened .

 

"Ji! That photographer! "

 

"Yes??"

 

"He's Aleksi's brother! Aleksi Laaksonen the designer! "Phichit pointed to the man ( _he was a man?_ ) Of pink hair that was next to Christophe. "Oh my God Ji!" Phichit laughed.

 

Guang Hong Ji swallowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask the brother he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, between writing another one-shot with Chris and Aleksi I came out with something for this one.  
> I think its better thant the first one.  
> Also I dont know how many chapters this will have??? So I guess I will randomly update it.

Aleksi Laaksonen was famous. Very,  _very_  famous.

AcidKoira competed with other well-known brands like Dior or Gucci. The name was so weird that not many people missed it. The man himself was not ignored either; Direct and open minded as a book, his design house donated generous amounts to charities and generally as a person was a box of surprises.  Guang Ji hardly  recognized him on Christophe's Instagram account, but in those photos, Aleksi had blond hair. The actual Aleksi  had his hair dyed on a bright pink color.

Felix Laaksonen, on the other hand, hardly appeared on the map. Possibly blinded by his brother's fame, Felix remained discreet.Nevertheless his photographs gained several ovations and compliments. The brother climbed the ladder of fame one step at a time, almost as if he was being pushed from behind.

Guang Ji barely thought they were related.

The skater  was sitting  on the hotel bed, with a laptop on his lap. He had a page open at the newspaper site where Felix worked; His photographs accompanied an article about the competition that had taken place a few hours ago.The photographer had done a good job capturing the other skaters; The young man, however, paid more attention to the photographs in which he was.It seemed that they had a special detail.  _"It's like he was focused on me_  , " he thought. The thought of it, being true made him turn red.  _"It_  's  _not true!_   _All photos are good, Yuuri them out very well, also Leo and Phichit "_ But no secret that he would have liked that extra attention.

Sighing, Ji looked at the card with the number written, rested placidly along with his phone and an unopened bottle of water. Watching  it, make him palpitated.  _"Should_     _I_ _call him?_  "He thought, swallowed, and his hand reached out to take the card. His fingers barely brushed the paper when his phone rang suddenly. Frightened he pick up the phone instead. As expected, it was a text from Phichit:

 

Guang Ji shivered down his spine.

_Aleksi._

Though the designer looked affable, there was something about him that certainly intimidated him.

"  _It_ _is because he is a celebrity_  , " he thought.

 

It was hard for Ji to get out of bed, change into an appropriate outfit for a visit, and leave the room.Thanks to Phichit, he was able to find Christophe's room without trouble; His fist trembled as he knocked on the door a couple of times, almost immediately the door opened and Christophe Giacometti's tall figure covered much of the door frame.

"Ah, Guang Ji"

"Hello Chris" He greet him uncomfortably. Chris just seemed to be wearing  just a bathrobe. A similar memory arose in his mind.

"I thought a young man like you would be in bed," Chris said, though it was not really that late. "I am honored that you come to see me"

"Emhh, I-I, I really." He stutter for a moment, before taking a deep breath. "Is Mr. Laaksonen awake?"

Chris looked at him strangely for a moment before he laughed.

" _Mr Laaksonen_! Oh God, "he said with a laugh." Of course he's awake, Aleksi usually falls asleep very late. "He stepped inside the room and left the path open."Just dont adress him as  _Mister._  You're going to piss him off "

"I-Im sorry for the intrusion"

The room was almost exactly the same as his, probably a little bigger, He did not know exactly. Aleksi was sat cross-legged on the bed, looking very focused.

 _"Kusipää!_  " He growl between his teeth" Get inside the damn ball! You are a zubat for the love of God! "

"You should rest a little, you know?" Chris said behind Ji.

"I want a Mimikyu!" He grumble in response.

"Anyway, here is someone who is looking for you"

Aleksi looked up from the small console and looked at the little skater. He was shaking his hand as a greeting.

"Oh," he said, getting out of bed. He was wearing pajama pants and Chris's red and white jacket. It was too big for him. "Hello honey, Guang Ji, right? You were very well in your routine today "

"T-thank you Mis- Aleksi" Ji replied.

"How may I help you?"

"I--" Ji squeezed his hands nervously. If this went wrong, he would blame everything on Phichit, no doubt. "I ... I met your brother today"

Aleksi raised his eyebrows in surprise, even Chris raised his head.

"Is Felix here?" He asked.

"Well, yes, his newspaper is on the media list. I forgot to call him. "Aleksi replied, then turned his attention to Ji, the skater seemed to shrink a size with the weight of that gaze. "Well, what about him, honey? Has him given you problems? "

"Oh no, in fact he was very kind, " Ji recklessly replied.

"Typical of Felix" commented Chris "That boy is all kindness"

"W-well, I, he, he has given me his number and I ..."

Aleksi seemed to choke on his own saliva and raised a hand to make him stop.

"Young man" He said seriously "Are you telling me that you have a date with my brother?" Ji felt his face turn red. Aleksi giggled and looked at Chris who looked equally surprised and on the verge of laughter. "That was very ...  _bold ..._  Of Felix."

"I did not even know he was attracted to men," Chris said.

"God, my father will kill me now for  _turning_  the boy." Aleksi laughed, crossing his arms and looking back Ji."Have you called him?"

"N-no" Ji could not see him, he was feeling too frustrated "I wouldnt know ... I wouldnt know where to invite him out or talk about ... P-Phichit has advised me to come and talk to you first"

Aleksi and Christophe exchanged a quick glance, it was Aleksi who laughed first.

"That boy should work as a matchmaker," Aleksi said, cocking his head. "Very well, young man. Felix is not a very dense person and he is too kind for his sake. "

"Dont be tough on the boy Leksi" Chris interrupted.

 _"_ Is _Felix_   who we're talking about,  _kultaseni,_  if it was Eino I wouldnt care a shit"  He immediately looked at Ji "Do not repeat that darling, or  I will be haunted for the rest of my life." Then he looked at nothing,  particularly thoughtful. After a few minutes he looked at Chris: "Is there a cafe near here?"

"I'll search for one right now" Chris said, pulling out his phone.

"Now" Aleksi turned to look at Ji who stood up as a soldier. "Felix loves tea and has a sweetooth. Take him to some coffee, not too  crowded, he does not like crowds... Ironic.  Talk about anything, he will love to hear from you,  say for some reason he has given you his number, that and you are a cutie. "If Guang Ji was red before, now his face was burning. "Heh, just do not be an idiot with him, okay?"

"I-I promise Mis-Aleksi" Ji said looking at him sideways.

"Here you go" Chris handed him a post-it with a written address on it "It's a little place in the downtown, you two will sure love it"

I took it and nodded. "T-thanks, to both of you"

"You're welcome, you're welcome," said Aleksi.

"Good luck" Chris added, winking at him.

Ji waved his hand and wento out of the room with a smile on his face.

When they were alone, Aleksi went straight to the bed and took his phone from his bag, Chris hugged him from behind and placed his head between his shoulder and neck.

"What are you doing now?" He asked.

"I need to know how it will go, surely Phichit will tell me if I ask him as a favor," replied Aleksi.

"I didnt know you had his number"

"I dont"

"So?"

"But Yuuri, has"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey How were those fake screenshots huuuuh? So much trouble for them.  
> I forgot to specify that this happens on the events of chapter 6?? So, just that you know.  
> If you have any tips you want to share I will be very thankful.  
> Edit:   
> Why Aleksi's brand have that name? Cuz I came out with it and now I cant think about something more...fashionable

**Author's Note:**

> Im not very happy of how this came out.  
> But, hey there it is!  
> I might continue this on some point. Im planing to write more of Chris and Aleksi soon too.  
> Alsooo here are the Laaksonen bros, just for reference:  
> http://sarkasmesarkasme.tumblr.com/post/154910314829/laaksone-brothers-eino-laaksone-34-the-eldest


End file.
